Moonlight Destiny
by strangled lies
Summary: MWPP Era; SBRL; Remus comes to Hogwarts the lonely child, deprived of life like a rose deprived of sun. Bittersweet discoveries are made, friendships are built, troubles are conquered, and love is relished in by two kindred souls. Warning for abuse, etc.
1. Something Anything

DISCLAIMER – I own nothing but the OC's from the other houses, and my plot 

                **WARNINGS – Cutting/Child Abuse SLASH! Sirius/Remus…I think they're the sweetest thing…sigh review if you want me to continue**

**                NOTE – Translations at the bottom; numbered in order.  
                REVIEWING – Flames not wanted, but constructive criticism? PLEASE! That'd be a great help! Review if you want me to continue.  TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM, NUMBERED ACCORDINGLY!**

"_L'Angleterre__. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis même ici ? Oh ouais, parce que c'est la seule école qui m'accepterait, s'occupent de vous, je suis un phénomène. Et Maman a voulu m'obtenir parti du papa - je ne __sais__ pas pourquoi... elle n'a pas semblé s'occuper de quand il battait l'enfer hors de moi. Pas que je dirais n'importe quoi si j'évaluais ma vie - que je pas , comme vous pouvez dire des entrées précédentes. Je me demande si je ferai des nouveaux amis ici - de nouveaux amis ? Que diriez-vous de tous amis, pour le début !.___

_Le directeur doit être un saint m'a laissé venir ici. Il veut que je vienne à son bureau pour discuter quelques choses. Pas que je dois savoir quelles choses il veut discuter. Est-ce que seigneur, combien de fois je devrai me trouver cette année ? Remus, êtes-vous bien ? Oui, très bien. Je pense que le t'd juste soit meilleur si je fermais ma bouche et parlais quand j'ai été parlé à, comme à la maison. ___

_Except__ ce temps je ne vivrai pas dans un compartiment. Depuis - bien, vous savez - eux ont m'ont seulement laissé rester dans ma chambre à coucher quand nous avons eu la compagnie. Autrement, mes seulement amis étaient quelques bidons d'haricots de Muggle dans le bidon de a que Maman garderait juste au cas où._

_Quant aux brusies et les cicatrices et les telles, j'ai déjà maîtrisé le charme cachant, de sorte que ne devraient pas importer... maintenant tous que je dois faire doit s'assurer je ne commence pas à boiter comme je faisais ce jour dans Jaquen, la ville à environ deux milles de la maison._

_J'espère__ que je ne dois pas aller à la maison pour les vacances... l'année dernière que vous savez ce qu'ai obtenu je ? Bien, réellement, ce qui a obtenu mon père. Il s'est traité à une nouvelle ceinture. Hé, je me demande ce que cela a été employé pour... ma vie est une telle plaisanterie..."_ (Translation 1) Remus finished in his journal. He was so tired…He hadn't slept at all that night – he was up, tossing and turning. His mind didn't seem to want to stop talking back to him.

                _I'll probably have at least one friend—_

_                Never. What do you think you are, normal?_

_                Dumbledore can help me._

_                It's all out of pity. He'll betray you, too._

_                No, he's the most powerful wizard there ever was!___

_                Power can be good or bad – sometimes both. Do you really think it'd be wise to socialize with anyone this year? They're all just normal kids – why would they want you messing with their lives?_

Remus had fallen asleep early in the morning, before dawn, only to be awakened by an angry father. And here he was, on the Hogwarts Express in an empty compartment on the back of the train. Empty, no more, though.

                "Here we go, Jim Jim!"

                "Sirius! Don't call me that!"

                "Sure thing, Jim Jim! OW!" Sirius didn't duck the blow sent his way. Remus shifted slightly as the sound of skin hitting skin, and sat further against the window, leaving room for two people next to him, not the usual one. Across from him was an identical red, velvet seat with a small table in-between. Remus peeked out from the side of his seat, to see two boys playing around.

                One, the taller, had midnight black hair a little bit above his shoulders. His eyes were a soft blue, but Remus could tell that if need be, those eyes could kill you with fear – he knew – his father had those eyes. He had on a smirk that told that trouble would be abound soon…The kid next to him was about 2 inches shorter – not even – and could've been the taller one's twin, but he had glasses. His eyes were more brown then blue, but the build and smirk were the same. His hair wasn't quite as shaggy as the first boy's, but he looked mischievous nonetheless.

                The taller boy, Sirius was his name, must've seen Remus.

"Hey, James, who's that?"

"Who?"

"That kid over there."

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about, Siri? This compartment's empty!" _Yeah, empty. I'm no one. Nothing. You can't see me. Not like it's a new concept in my life…_

                "You're such a twit!"

                "If you actually care if there's anyone there, then go ask the kid their name, you ditz."

                "Prat."

                "Wanker."

                "Slytherin."

                "HEY! Now don't get carried away, Jim. I'm gonna go see what his name is." The boy walked over to Remus, and as soon as he saw Lupin, he smiled.

                "Hey! I'm Sirius Black, and that kid over there was James Potter."

                James snuck up behind Sirius and poked his shoulders. "BOO!"

                "AHH! Okay, _this_ is James. Call him Jim Jim."

                "Call me James."

                "Jim Jim."

                "James."

                "Jim Jim."

                "I KNOW MY NAME, SIRIUS!!"

                "Sheesh, fine. Who're you?" The boy who the question was directed to looked up from the book he was writing in.

                "Remus," and wrote some more. _J'espère__ que ces garçons ne jouent pas autour avec moi.__ Je pas vraiment le besoin plus de cela…(_Translation 2)

"Remus…?"

"Lupin."

"Hi Remus Lupin! Oh, hey Pete! That's Peter," Sirius said, indicating to a smaller boy behind them. "Are you in first year?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Me too. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. My family has been in Slytherin for ages, but i heard it's just a bunch of prats. James' family has been in Gryffindor as far back as he can remember, but Peter's family has been all around. One in each house. What about your family?" Remus finished writing his next sentence before answring. _Mais__ ils regardent sincère…(_Translation 3)

"They didn't go to school in England."

"Oh, okay. Then where'd they go to school?"

"France."

"Really? Did you go to primary there? Can you speak French? Did you ever go to France? Did your parents go to Durmstrang?"

"Want to hear it in English or French?" Remus was surpised by his own confidence.

Sirius' eyes widened. "BOTH! JIMMY, C'MERE!" Remus blushed, and shook his head jokingly.

"Um, okay… oui, je suis allé à l'école primaire là, oui, je parle Francis, oui, j'habite en France quand je ne suis pas à l'école, et le non, mes parents n'est pas allé au Durmstrang. C'était une plus petite école dans le secteur."

                "Le Engles?" Sirius joked, smiling widely.

                "Uh, sure. Yes, I went to primary school there, yes, I speak French, yes; I live in France when I'm not in school; and no, my parents didn't go to Durmstrang. It was a smaller school in the area."

                "COOL! But you don't have such a big accent…why not?" James inquired.

                "I don't know – all of my family did, but I didn't get it as heavily."

                So the four of them, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter sat like that for a good half hour, talking about Quidditch, houses, and the Hogwarts grounds. Remus remained silent unless he was spoken to, as he had promised. But he knew, in the back of his head, that _something_ was going to go right this year. Something. Anything.

Chapter two will come if you want it to…review, please!

(Translation 1 NOT LITERATE – some words changed around a bit) - England. Why am I even here? Oh yeah, because it is the only school which would accept me even though I'm a freak – my condition. And Mom wanted me to get away from dad - I do not know why... neither seemed to care when dad beat the hell out of me. Not that I would say anything if I valued my life – even though I don't, as you can see from previous entries. I wonder whether I will make new friends here - new friends? How about one friend, from the start! The headmaster must be a saint to let me come here. He asked for me to come to his office to discuss some things. Not that I must know which things he wants to discuss. Lord, how much time I will have to lie this year? "Remus, are you ok? Yes, I'm fine." I think that it'd be better if I closed my mouth and spoke when I was spoken with, like at the house. Except this time I will not live in a cupboard. Since - well, you know - they have only let me remain in my room to sleep when we had company. Otherwise, my only friend was some can of Muggle beans that Mama would keep just in case. As for the bruises and the scars and such, I've already mastered the Concealing charm, so that should not be important... Now I just need to make sure that I do not start to limp as I did that day in Jaquen, the city about two miles of the house. I hope that I don't have to go home for the holidays... last year, you know what I got? Well, what my father got. He treated himself with a new belt. Ha, I wonder what that was implored for... my life is such a joke...

(Translation 2) - I hope these boys aren't playing around with me. I really don't need any more of that.

(Translation 3) - But they do look a little sincere...


	2. Threatening

So the four of them, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter sat like that for a good half hour, talking about Quidditch, houses, and the Hogwarts grounds. Remus remained silent unless he was spoken to, as he had promised. But he knew, in the back of his head, that _something_ was going to go right this year. Something. Anything.

****

Remus didn't stop writing in his journal, and actually recorded some important information.

_"Nom : Potier De James. _

_Chambre__ :__ La famille a été dans Gryffindor pour des générations. _

_Nom :__ Noir De Sirius. _

_Chambre__ :__ Slytherin est dans les antécédents familiaux, mais il veut Gryffindor. _

_Nom :__ Peter Pettigrew. _

_Chambre__ :__ Inconnu ; a eu un membre de famille dans chaque maison."_ (Translation 1)

"Hey, Remus, watcha writin'?" Sirius said.

"Oh, _rien_."

"Wha?" James said, raising his eyebrows. Remus quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I said 'oh, nothing.'"

"Buuuuttt not in English, ya didn't…" Sirius observed.

"Duh, dorkhead," James swatted Sirius.

"Can I see?" Sirius asked, indicating the journal. He was starting to like this kid, quiet as he was. He looked like he had brains. Good prank pulling brains…

"Uh, can you read French?"

"How do you say no, not at all in French?"

Remus laughed, and Sirius jumped a bit. He had a nice laugh – it was natural. "Non, pas du tout."

"Okay then, non, pas du tout."

"Wow, you speak it well, but you're sure you can't read it?"

"Sí senor, no puedo leer a Franceses."

"Uh, Sirius, that's Spanish," Peter squeaked.

"Oh, my bad. I know a bit of Spanish. I said, 'No sir, I cannot read French."

"Right, sure, here you go." Remus handed Sirius his journal cautiously. He had to watch to make sure that Sirius didn't read in the back, because when he wrote something in French if the front, it automatically translated into English in the back, on the last page. It never ran out of paper, either.

Sirius was intrigued. _French is beautiful…or is that just his really neat handwriting?_ Sirius thought. One of the entries read,

"Carel était aujourd'hui faible, et Maman ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle va aller voir docteur lui. J'ai peur qu'il sera quelque chose de mortel pour lui. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais traiter être seul toutes nuits où je suis encore blessé. Il a dit - il a dit après que Cary ait été - oui, après Cary, il a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour m'aider. Séjour bien, Carel, pour moi. Svp ? J'ai besoin de votre force - j'ai besoin de votre puissance de volonté." (Translation 2).

Those last few sentences were splattered, the ink smudged. Sirius expected that Remus'd been crying. He flipped a bunch more pages to the back, where he saw a language he understood, but the poems…One of them caught Sirius' eyes, as it had been written in a deep crimson red, and was blotched in numerous spots.

**_taste_****_ the agony_******

**_the_****_ helplessness_******

**_the_****_ desperation_******

**_be_****_ your own hope_******

**_and_****_ hope for what wont come_******

**_loving_****_ your blind life_******

**_is_****_ a waste of conserved energy_******

**_for_****_ we all live to die,_******

**_breathe_****_ to suffer,_******

**_talk_****_ to be silenced,_******

**_and_****_ love to be shattered._******

Sirius blinked. _Who _wrote_ that? That's bloody amazing._ Sirius looked up at Remus with inquiring eyes. Remus' eyes shot down to the open book, and they widened. He snatched the book back quickly, snapping it shut. His eyes flared with one thing, and one thing only. _Fear._ But not fear of a dementor, or fear of something horrid, but fear that burned your insides. Fear that if one knew the full extent of, you would have wished you'd have never asked. Sirius had had that fear once before. Only once, when his father had hit him on the back – hard, too. But that was only once. This poem was – pure, complete, and raw emotion.

                "Remus –"

                "Yeah, it's an interesting language isn't it? Really pretty looking with all the accent marks, and stuff."

                "Wait, Remus, don't. I—"

                "_Isn't it?_"

                Sirius bit his lip. The poem sounded so…threatening…not to others, but to himself. Remus. He wouldn't hurt himself – he was a nice boy from France. "Yeah, it's real nice."

                James and Peter talked animatedly for the rest of the ride, but Sirius and Remus both thought deeply. Remus went back to Plan A – shut up. He'd occasionally mutter to himself in French very quickly and nervously; _A quoi est-ce que j'ai mon individu dedans ? Je suis sur le train pendant quarante cinq minutes et j'ai déjà eu une de mes poésies personnelles montrées à un étranger.L'I peut seulement imaginer ce que le papa ferait à moi s'il se dirigent. _(Translation 3)

                Sirius was still curious about the poem. Maybe he'd ask about it later…But for now, he was growing accustomed to the silence. This year would be most interesting…

Translation 1 - Name: James Potter.

House: Family has been in Gryffindor for generations.

Name: Sirius Black.

House: Slytherin is in the family's history, but he wants Gryffindor.

Name: Peter Pettigrew.

House: Unknown; had one family member in each house.

Translation 2  (NOT LITERATE) – Carel was weak today, and Maman does not know why. She is going to have a doctor look at him. I am afraid that it will be something deadly for him. I do not think I could deal with being alone all of those nights when I am still injured. He said - he said after Cary was - yes, after Cary went, he promised that he'd always be there to help me. Stay well, Carel, for me. Please? I need your strength - I need your will power.

Translation 3 – What have I gotten myself in to? I'm on the train for forty-five minutes and I already have had one of my personal poems shown to a stranger…I can only imagine Papa would do with me if he knew….


End file.
